


[PODFIC] Guilty Lovers

by where_thewind_blows



Series: PODFICS of We Loved 'Till the End [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (kinda), Established Relationship, Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, M/M, Minor Injuries, Minor Injuries (Kinda), Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, They are the avengers, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, it would be a serious injury for anyone else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 16:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13767771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/where_thewind_blows/pseuds/where_thewind_blows
Summary: Tony plays matchmaker for Clint and Bucky during a mission to retrieve weapons from Hydra. Things would've gone a lot easier had the townspeople nearby not have already met (and hated) the Winter Soldier as Hydra's Asset.Podfic of Pearl_Unplanned story





	[PODFIC] Guilty Lovers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pearl_Unplanned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearl_Unplanned/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Guilty Lovers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11859876) by [Pearl_Unplanned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearl_Unplanned/pseuds/Pearl_Unplanned). 



**Text:** [Guilty Lovers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11859876)

**Author:** [Pearl_Unplanned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearl_Unplanned/pseuds/Pearl_Unplanned/works)

**Reader:** [Where the Wind Blows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/where_thewind_blows/works)

**Length: 32 min**

**Downloads:** [ Mediafire ](http://www.mediafire.com/file/qkkfzrojm2m8fcq/Guilty_Lovers__-_2_22_18%2C_2.58_PM.m4a)  
  
_(right click to save-as)_

**Song: Safe and Warm in a Hunters Arms by Little Liar**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you have any suggestions/comments!


End file.
